Halloween Mew Mew
by waterdancer16
Summary: Its All Hallows Eve and the Mews and Co. are celebrating at the Halloween Bash! Includes KishxIchigo PaixLettuce TarutoxPudding MintxRyou


**Dun dun dun! My Halloween one shot is finally done! Hope everyone has a spooktcular Halloween!**

Momomiya Ichigo was excited. It was her first time going to the Halloween Bash and she wanted everything to be perfect. The cat girl rushed here and there in her room, trying to find everything she would need that night. The thirteen year old wore a short black dress that came to her knees, accented with embroidered silver bells along the edges. Her ears and tail twitched with anticipation as she tied a matching real silver bell around her neck. "Ichigo!" She heard her mothers voice calling her. "Your friends are here!"  
"Coming Mom!" Called Ichigo as she grabbed her purse and scampered downstairs.  
When she reached the foyer she saw Mrs. Momomiya standing next to the door with Ichigo's two best friends. "Mint, Lettuce, your here!" Her two friends waved at her.  
Aizawa Mint was a bit of a brat but for a super rich girl who had everything she was really quite nice. She was part bat and part fashionista. Her wings slowly opened and closed as she stood wearing her usual proud expression. She wore a black two piece outfit that sparkled with small sequins. It was lace along the back of her shirt and the sides of the capris. Her blue black hair shimmered in the candle light and her dark brown eyes had long flirty lashes. A complete opposite if the girl next to her.  
Midoriwoka Lettuce was the daughter of the town's resident sea monster. She was beautiful for being a daughter of a monster. Her long green hair was loose and it flowed down her back. the fourteen year olds skin was pale with a hint of green and she had scales on her hands and feet. Her outfit was that of a mermaid with a long slim skirt and a glittery tank top to match and her sandals were blue. Her greenish blue eyes sparkled with pleasure and she always wore a pleasant smile.  
Mrs. Momomiya called to the girls as they walked along down the street. "Have fun girls!"  
"We will!" They chorused. The three teenagers walked along the road until they reached the town hall, where the Halloween bash was always held. As they walked up to the door they were greeted by a quiet voice.  
"Hello." Out of the shadows stepped Fujiwara Zakuro, a young werewolf. She was one of Mint's friends but the other girls knew her too. She was tall, and slender with long indigo hair. Her eyes were ice blue and her skin was pale. Her wolf ears and tail were present but that was all for that night. She wore a short gray dress, with little purple accents and her boots were silver. She smiled at the three younger girls and led them into the hall.  
When they reached the cloak room they were greeted by another werewolf. Well, half werewolf.  
Fong Pudding was Zakuro's step sister and a whole lot of bounce. She was half werewolf but no one knew what the other half was. The sprightly eleven year old wore her blond hair in small braids at the base of her neck like usual and her dress was yellow and it had small orange spider webs sewn on in a glitzy way. Her wolf ears and tail were more orangey brown in color than a normal werewolf but she didn't seem to care that she was a mystery to most people. "Hello everyone! Tonight is a spooky night na no da!" She also tacked on 'na no da' to almost everything she said.  
The small blonde led them the rest of the way into the main hall. Almost every monster known to man kind was there. There were ghouls and goblins, zombies and vampires, everything imaginable. Couples were dancing and there was a long line at the refreshments table. As they walked into the center of the room Lettuce bumped into someone. Tripping she fell backwards to the floor only to find herself stopping midway and staring into the eyes of Ikisatashi Pai. The eldest of the Ikisatashi children, a family of vampires whose father was the mayor, Pai was quiet, responsible and serious. Truthfully, Lettuce hadn't expected him to be at the Bash.  
"T-thank you." She stuttered, trying to catch her breath.  
"My pleasure." Was the studious reply. He helped her to her feet and she blushed. He smiled when he saw this. "May I have this dance?" He asked her, gesturing to the couples already on the dance floor. "I'd l-love to." Lettuce answered, still breathless. He took her arm and they spun away into the night.  
Not far away another couple was talking. Pudding and the youngest Ikisatashi brother, Taruto, were fiendishly planning sabotage. Getting up from behind the plant urn where they had been talking, they hurried off to execute the plan.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Zakuro saw the two miscreants leave and hurried to counteract them. She paced along the side of the room and followed them into another hallway. Peering from her hiding place, Zakuro saw them disappear into the basement. With a frown playing on her lips, she followed them.  
The vampire and the wolf girl were poking around the electricity switches and then suddenly, Taruto found the right one. "Pudding," He whispered to her, "I found it."  
She peered over his shoulder excitedly as he moved to flip the switch.  
Suddenly, "Gotcha!" "Ow! Leggo of my ear!" "Owwwww! Zakuro oneesama, let go na no da!" Zakuro had grabbed the pranksters by the ear and frog marched them up into the ballroom. She looked around and then spied Mr. Ikisatashi talking to some ghoul. She pulled the boy and girl over to them and politely tapped Mr. Ikisatashi's shoulder. "Excuse me?" She asked. he turned around and, spying the two eleven year olds, he immediately caught on to what had happened this time.  
"Well well. What was it this time Miss Fujiwara?" "Playing with the electrical cords." Zakuro replied, glancing at the two trouble makers, whose heads were bowed. "I don't really know what to make of it." Mr. Ikisatashi looked sadly at his youngest son. "Taruto why do you get in to all this mischief?" He asked, more to himself. Taruto didn't reply, but he looked as if he was shaking with grief or mirth and Zakuro strongly suspected mirth.  
Mint walked over. "Zakuro oneechan, what is going on?" The bat girl asked.  
Zakuro gestured towards the two trouble makers. "Oh." Mint nodded. "Oh! I have an idea!" She said ecstatically. "They can come with me and help hand round the appetizers!"  
Pudding and Taruto exchanged horror stricken glances. To hand round with Mint meant doing all of it while she sampled the tea. "Come on, it will be fun!" The bat girl said, pulling them towards the table with her. When they reached it she shoved each of them a tray full of small sandwiches and little glasses of blood. At the latter Taruto licked his fangs longingly. "Don't even think about it." Mint warned him before going back into an alcove to drink tea. The two children walked towards the center of the room.  
"At least we can get back at her later." Taruto whispered to Pudding. "Good idea," Pudding whispered back, "Do you know who she likes?" "She likes that guy." Taruto said, gesturing towards the door. Two men wearing suits had just walked in. The taller one was transparent and he flickered between white and clear. He had a kind smile on his face and lots of people thought what a shame that Askasaka Keiichiro had died the way he did. "Mr. Askasaka?" Pudding asked, perplexed. "No." Taruto replied. "Him."  
The shorter man was blonde had an expression of cold indifference on his face. Some people said that he had a large head which, was probably true, because Shirogane Ryou was a mad scientist.  
Pudding's jaw hit the floor. Taruto snickered. "Him?" Pudding asked incredulously. "Yep. She's crazy." "Well whatever." Pudding said. "Lets go get his signature."  
The two eleven year olds rushed off, shoving their trays at the two people closest to them.  
Ichigo stared after the two, trying to balance the weight of her recently acquired tray. She then did a double take when she saw the person next to her.  
It was Ikisatashi Kisshu, the middle son of the Ikisatashi family. He had dark green hair and big golden eyes and a smirk that made you wonder if you could trust him. He was muttering something about impending doom and Taruto.  
Ichigo had never really noticed him before, probably because of her ex boyfriend Aoyama Masaya. He was a zombie who had flirted with her until she had to go on a date to shut him up. After several dates of this type, Ichigo wondered why she hadn't been thinking straight enough to dump him before and promptly did so.  
But she did realize now that Kisshu was cute. Not just cute but hot. He turned to look at her. Something about his eyes always unnerved her and she promptly lost her balance with the tray. After a few frantic moments of half falling and half retrieving he said, "Need some help with that koneko chan?"  
Ichigo promptly blushed a shade brighter than an overripe tomato. _Did he just call me koneko chan? _She wondered to herself but didn't have time to think before Kisshu shoved both of their trays to two passing zombies and helped her back to her feet.  
Ichigo nervously giggled. "I-" He interrupted, "May I have this dance?" Ichigo's jaw hit the floor before she quickly regained her composure.  
"Of course!" She said happily and the two spun off into the night.  
And this ladies and gentleman, was just another Halloween.

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know in the comments! I hope everyone has a spooky Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters. I only own the OCs.**


End file.
